This invention relates to spinner type toys, and more particularly to a spinner type toy that operates by magnetic repulsion or attraction.
Spinner type toys that utilize magnetic repulsion are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,783,550 and 4,728,871. In these patents the spinner type toys receive energy from small voltage dry cell batteries and give the intriguing impression of perpetual motion, since they continue to operate for several weeks.
The spinner type toy of this invention differs from the foregoing patents in that the rotation of one magnetic spinner unit, whether initiated manually or by battery power, effects rotation of one or more additional magnetic spinner units.